youngdraculafandomcom-20200223-history
Malik Vaccaria
''' '''Malik Hellfire Vaccaria '''was the son and only child of Elizabetta Vaccaria. Malik was around 300 years old. He arrived in the area around Garside Grange shortly after the ceasefire between vampires and slayers began. History Malik's mother Elizabetta was the wife of Arta, Count Dracula's older brother. Elizabetta married the Count after Arta was murdered by Elizabetta, as required by vampire law. Count Dracula abandoned Elizabetta and ran off with Magda Westenra. Elizabetta became pregnant with Malik (though not by the Count) and this made Elizabetta an outcast. Malik claims that she went mad while raising him, although the Count claimed she was already going slightly mad. Series 4 Vlad and Bertrand immediately realise that Malik is a threat and endeavour to stop him causing trouble. Though Malik manages to recruit Ryan Noble into his gang, he and his comrades are apprehended by Vlad. They are forced to take part in his 'Revamp' program where they are taught to control their cravings for breather blood. Though Malik completes the program he hangs around Garside Grange, his true motivations unclear. Malik meets in secret with a mysterious ghostly entity which later murders Ryan Noble. The ghostly entity is revealed to be his mother Elizabetta, who is a shapeshifter. Elizabetta clears the path so Malik can take the Dracula throne, poisoning the Count and almost killing Vlad. Malik is captured by Vlad and Ingrid, and he is tortured to lure out his mother. When Elizabetta takes the bait she is dragged into the blood mirror. Vlad and Ingrid confront Malik, Elizabetta and Erin inside the mirror, and Elizabetta is unable to shapeshift. Vlad zones Elizabetta and throws into the lake on the other side. Vlad warns Malik that he will dust him if he ever sees him again. At the finale of series four, he was reported to be in Paris with Erin biting breathers. He was pictured on the front page of the "Vampire Times". Series 5 Malik returns to Young Dracula screens in the fifth episode of the fifth series with a dusty look and a seemingly "good" personality. His light brown hair has taken on a blond-ish tinge and he has some facial hair. He managed to escape a vengeful Ramanga - along with his Shadow Warriors - went on a rampage and killed all the vampires in sight. Malik later hints that Erin might've been one of those unlucky ones. In episode seven "Nemesis Rising" his mother Elizabetta confessed that the Count isn't his father. He and Ingrid form an alliance in order to destroy the Dracula clan. Yet he chooses to secretly ally with Shango and Asan, Ramanga's sons. When Ramanga is resurrected and he begins a ceremony in which he attempts to absorb the Chosen One's essence. Using Malik would enable Ramanga to fully absorb all Vlad's powers without any danger of being overwhelmed. During the ceremony, his true identity is revealed. The ceremony fails as Talitha instructs Vlad to concentrate his vampire side and balance it with his Breather side. Talitha also frees Ingrid and the Count from the UV cage. Vlad manages to break free from Ramanga, who is staked by the Count. Shango and Asan escape and Malik dies during the process of the ceremony. After Renfield collects his remains, the Count forbids any mention of his name in the household. Ingrid tosses his remains into the fire and looks on forlornly and teary eyed whilst quietly muttering, 'you fool.' The episode ends with the Malik's remains disintegrating in the blazing fire. He muttered 'dust to dust' during the ceremony. As Ingrid was emptying his ashes into the fire, she does the same. Personality Malik is a rebellious "bad boy" vampire who has little respect for authority. He insulted Vlad and Bertrand, but was scared to insult the Count. Malik is deeply jealous of Vlad and Ingrid. He said he'd been waiting 300 years to become the heir to the Dracula throne. Malik likes to butter people up; one moment he seems to care, the next he's plotting their downfall. Relationships Count Dracula Malik has a complicated relationship with the Count. He seems keen to impress the Count while plotting his downfall. He even seems to be against Elizabetta killing him at times. Elizabetta Vaccaria A trustworthy mother to Malik, but a wicked witch plotting revenge on the Draculas, Elizabetta now is seen as a traitor to Malik after finding out that he is not a Dracula in series 5. Ingrid Dracula Ingrid doesn't really have a good relationship with Malik. This is seen when she insults him and shows he has not gained their acceptance. In series 5, it appears that they're willing to be allies when it comes to getting rid of Vlad. In "Nemesis Rising" it appears that Ingrid feels sympathetic towards him after finding out Count Dracula wasn't his father. In "Open House" Malik and Ingrid become allies. Their affections for each other seem to grow as they did before Ingrid found out he was her so called 'half-brother.' When he is dusted she looks on teary eyed and devestated. Perhaps she felt he was special after all. Vladimir Dracula Malik despises Vlad because he is the heir to the Dracula Dynasty. In series 4 Malik and his mother plot to overthrow Vlad and Count Dracula. Subsequently Vlad finds it difficult to trust Malik again. After finding out Vlad is a half breather, Malik starts to resent Vlad more than ever. Erin Noble Erin and Malik had a rocky relationship since she was a breather but things got eventually better when Vlad bit her. She was Malik's sidekick and grilfriend. In series 5 she was one of the unlucky ones killed by Ramanga and the Shadow Warriors. Asan Ramanga After Asan saves his life, Malik seems to have some respect for Asan. Later Asan has trouble staking Malik because of the connection the two share. Asan and Shango bring Malik to their side in the plot to slay the Draculas. Asan seems devastated when Malik dies. Relatives *Elizabetta Vaccaria (mother) Powers Malik seems weak compared to the Draculas. His only redeeming feature is being able to influence a group of weak/low-level vampires to follow him. When facing Ingrid Dracula, his supposed half-sister, she lifts him with one hand, easily overpowering him. Later, in a duel against Vlad, he was almost destroyed. He was only able to win because of help from his mother. Trivia *Malik means 'king' in Arabic. *Vaccaria is a type of flowering plant that grows in China and parts of central Europe. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Male Vampires